The present technology relates to an information processing device, and more particularly to an information processing device, communication system, and information processing method in which various types of information are exchanged using wireless communication.
In related art, wireless communication techniques in which various types of data are exchanged using wireless communication have been known. For example, there has been proposed an information exchange device in which various types of data are exchanged between two wireless communication devices via short-range wireless communication (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-278388).